Warriors Weirdness
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Warriors act out Star Wars. Or at least try to. If this didn't go well, don't kill me.
1. Originals

Originals

(A/N: When I say originals, I mean 4-6 in Star Wars. I got this idea from someone who made something similar, only Harry Potter. Thanks for the idea. And I hope this is amusing, but I've never managed to be funny on purpose, so sorry if it's not. You can tell me, but try not to crush me fragile ego doing so. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or Star Wars.)

Scourge-Emperor

Tigerstar-Darth Vader

Bramblestar-Luke Skywalker

Lionblaze-Han Solo

Ivypool-Leia

Firestar-Obi Wan Kenobi

"Luke, I am your father." Tigerstar said.

"Nooo-Wait. My dad's a robot?" Bramblestar asked.

"Wait. I'm a robot?" Tigerstar turned is head to look at himself.

"Why else would you be wearing the ridiculous outfit?" Bramblestar asked.

"I thought it would just make me look cooler." Tigerstar told him.

"Only I can look cool." Lionblaze interrupted.

"Hold on. . ." Bramblestar looked at Lionblaze. "Aren't you way younger than me?"

"Yeah." Lionblaze confirmed.

"And isn't Han supposed to be older than me?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "I don't think it's that important."

"And he's not supposed to be in this battle!" Tigerstar roared.

"I'll get rid of him." Scourge raised his claws.

"You're not supposed to be in this battle either." Bramblestar pointed out.

Scourge ignored him and tried to fry Lionblaze with lighting. Lionblaze jumped out of the way. "I can't be harmed in battle." He boastfully reminded them all.

Scourge looked at Tigerstar and Bramblestar. "Forget you two. Why am I not trying to recruit him?"

Tigerstar and Bramblestar looked at each other, well actually, it was hard to tell if Tigerstar was looking at him since no one could see his eyes. "I think it's because he's not force sensitive." Bramblestar guessed.

Scourge looked confused. "And this matters because. . .?"

Firestar, looking very transparent, walked in through the wall. "Because if he can't use the force he can't become a Sith." Lionblaze looked put out.

Scourge shook his head. _Whatever. _He thought. _I'm emperor. I can do whatever I want. _"Alright." He waved his paw at Tigerstar and Bramblestar. "Continue your fight to the death." _And then I'll kill whoever wins and train Han instead._

"But we're both leaders." Bramblestar objected.

"So?" Scourge asked.

"We'd have to kill each other nine times to win." Bramblestar replied.

"Oh alright. I'll solve that." Scourge lifted his claw again and electrocuted them until they were both down to one life.

"NO!" Lionblaze and Ivypool screamed.

Ivypool turned to Firestar. "Aren't you going to be upset?"

"Obi Wan doesn't really get upset easily." Firestar explained.

Now Tigerstar and Bramblestar had gotten up again. "Okay, go back to fighting to the death." Scourge said.

"Wait. . ." Ivypool started.

"We've said that a few times already." Firestar muttered.

"If the emperor is sitting right here, shouldn't we be trying to kill him?" Ivypool finished.

Lionblaze nodded. "Probably."

"Uh oh." Scourge responded. They both attacked him.

Bramblestar started forward to help but Tigerstar stepped in his way. "We still have to fight to the death." He growled.

"In Star Wars you don't want to kill me." Bramblestar said. "Besides, don't you want your revenge on the emperor?"

"Hmm." Tigerstar looked at Scourge, who was fighting Lionblaze and Ivypool. "You have a point there. Everybody get him!" then he charged. Bramblestar came and joined.

Firestar looked towards the sky. "Save me." He muttered.

(I really wanted to make Leia Hollyleaf, but if Lionblaze is Han I can't.)


	2. Prequels

Prequels

(A/N: Yes, I know we've never even seen Thunderstar, at least not when I wrote this, but he exsisited and I sort of need a Yoda. Most of it is number 3.)

Tigerclaw-Anakin Skywalker

Sasha-Padme Amidala

Firestar-Obi Wan

Scrouge-Palpatine

Thunderstar-Yoda

Tigerclaw looked at himself and let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, I look much better now."

"That's because then was before now." Scrouge pointed out.

"You look different too." Tigerclaw told him.

Scrouge sighed. "Then was before now. You're not supposed to know I look different!"

Tigerclaw shook his head. "I'm confused."

"You generally are." Firestar said.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Before you become evil I'm your mentor." Firestar explained.

"Wait. I'm good now? NOOOOO! I want to be evil and join Scrouge." He whinned.

Thunderstar laughed. "Very like Anakin that is."

"Why are you speaking out of order?" Firestar asked him.

"Because, what Yoda does it is." Thunderstar answered.

Firestar tried hard not to laugh. "Well I'm done." Tigerclaw said. "I'm going to go join Palpatine now."

Sasha ran out. "No!" she cried. "Don't turn to the dark side Anakin."

Tigerclaw shoved her away. "Back off! I only married you for Luke and Leia." Sasha fainted. "So, we done now?"

Thunderstar shook his head. "Fight Palpatine I must."

"And I have to fight you." Firestar told Tigerclaw.

"Great!" Tigerclaw said. He and Firestar fought. Firestar chucked him into a volcano. "Oh. So this is how I end up being a robot." Then he caught on fire. "CURSE YOU!" he shouted at Firestar.

Firestar ran off.

(Believe it or not, I like Anakin. It's just very easy to make fun of him. Wow, this was much shorter than the other.)


End file.
